batmanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knight of Shadows (Sci100)
The Knight of Shadows is an upcoming 2027 American superhero film. Based on the DC Comics character Batman, the film is the third and final installment in a planned trilogy which will reportedly be connected to the upcoming Justice League project. The Movie was initially planned before Aquaman III: The Netherspace was released. The film is rated PG-13 for intense sequences of action violence, language and some romance. Plot Batman and Robin have saved Gotham from the Court of Owls, Black Mask, and Scarecrow. Everything seems to be fine in Gotham City, to the point where Bruce is thinking of hanging up the batsuit. But then Ras al Ghul and his League of Shadow arrive. Ras al Ghul attacks Gotham City with bombs and assissans. Batman and Robin must wear the costumes once more, and team up with another Bat to defeat the League of Shadows. But there is more then just Ras. His daughter Talia and Bruce Wayne fall for each other, which conflicts Bruce. Then, when Ras attacks City Hall, one man's life changes forever... and he might be seeing two sides of things. Summary Gotham in Flames Previously... In a series of flashbacks, ( after the Warner Brothers Logo, DC Logo, etc. ), it views the death of Bruce's parents, the death of the Owlman, the death of Black Mask, the defeat of Scarecrow and more. Then, it shows Alfred being hit in the back, Robin and an unknown figure laying on the ground possibly dead. The Camera zooms back and views Gotham in flames, in the shape of a bat. ( Then the movie logo appears ) A New Bat in Gotham In Gotham City... Bruce Wayne is in a cafe, getting ready to buy it and use it as part of Wayne Entersipes. However, as he leaves, he bumps into a woman. She introduces herself as Talia. Talia says she likes the cafe, and Bruce keeps it open, for her. They eat and she gives her phone number, as Bruce immeditatly gives a smile and a liking for her. In the night, in a warehouse, a group of hightech criminals enter a bank and start stealing money. Batman and Robin appear and start knocking them out. However, one is about to shot Batman and kill him. However, Batgirl comes and saves him. She fights againest the rest of them, and tie them up. Batman and Robin are left speechless, and also angry that there's a new Bat in Gotham. Ras Al Ghul Attacks Bruce Wayne is in a Wayne Enterprises meeting with Lucius Fox and other people. Meanwhile, a bunch of planes fly above Gotham. Suddenly, a bunch of Ninjas jump out of the planes and use swords to cut thru the glass windows on Gotham's Skyscapers. Ras al Ghul also jumps and does the same thing to Wayne Enterprises, but jumps thru the window and attacks the meeting. Bruce tries to save people, but Ras al Ghul comes and knocks him down, yet decides that if someone has the courage to attack him, maybe they should be spared. The Ninjas continue to do this, and some get guns and start killing, while wearing parachutes. A few planes crash together to cause more damage, while two planes put wires/cables/etc on a bridge and cause it to collaspe. They blow up different parts of skyscrapers, then Ras gets on a Plane and leaves, before leaving a message in the sky from the plane's smoke saying... THE SHADOWS ARE RISING. The Batgirl Bruce goes to Lucius to dicuss this new " batgirl " who has recently been showing up in the Papers. Lucius tells him that by becoming Batman, and then allowing a kid ( a.k.a Dick ) to be a hero, he's inspired someone else. Bruce then asks Lucius how fast he can make a couple of things. Later, Barbara Gordon is heading towards a friends just down the block, or so her father and mother think. She hides in an alley and suddenly becomes Batgirl. She runs across the roofs of Gotham to find a mobster from Miami has arrived and is paying big time to kill the Bat Family. She knocks them out, only to find Batman hidden in the shadows. He says that he knew she would come, and he set it all up. Its revealed that the Mobster and his thugs are just robotic machines created by Lucius Fox. Batman also tells her he knows she is Barbara Gordon, he saw her enter the alley, and Batgirl exit. She annouches she knows he is Bruce Wayne. Both of them are shocked by the revelations and Batman tells her to stay out of his way. The Next Night... Bruce and Dick arrive at the High School, since its Homecoming. Dick askes what he's going to do. Bruce repiles that he'll be hunting for Ras. In the High School, Barbara and Dick have an ... awkward conversation, and Robin begins to realize his feelings for her. Meanwhile, Ras al Ghul is in a church, preaching to others about the ideals of the League of Shadows. Batman arrives, and Ras attacks, kicking them out of the Chruch and onto the road. The Two fight with similar techinqutes, but Ras al Ghul overcomes Batman. They set fire to the church, and Ras explains that Gotham is not pure. Batman is gotten rid of some of the trash but it will always be corrupt and indesireable unless it is destroyed. Ras al Ghul gets into a car and leaves, leavingt Batman in trouble. Barbara leaves the School and becomes Batgirl, and finds Batman injured. She gets him into the Batmobile and drives them to Wayne Manor, where Alfred wakes him up. This only enrages Batman even more that she is not part of the Bat Family. The League Hunting One Night, a gang is surrounded by the cops. As James Gordon tells them to surrender, Harvey Dent arrives. They are nearly shot, but a SWAT Team comes and forces them out. When one man insults him and kicks of mud on his suit, Harvey becomes enraged, and starts beating him up. A few minutes later, he has no recollection of that event. Bruce watches the news and finds that City Officals are being hunted down, one target possibly Harvey Dent. James Gordon goes to Harvey, and they talk about these... mysterious deaths. James wonders if the Court of Owls has returned, but Harvey says it isn't them. He already went to one scene... but there was no trace of the Court. No Owls, No Knifes, nothing. Previoulsy, the Court had Knifes. They agree someone else, or another group is doing this. At that moment, 7 planes fly above Gotham, throwing down dead bodies, as a sign of Gotham's coming death. James is off work tonight, watching over his daughter who is coming home from her friends any minute now. As he is walking in her room, he spots a suitcase. He opens it, and finds the Batgirl costume. Barbara arrives, to find James upset. He shouts that she can't be Batgirl, it puts him at a legal discomfort, and its too dangerous. She repiles, saying that she wants to help Gotham like him. She begins to rebel, which forces James to ground her from leaving the house, except for school. He gets a call from the Station, saying that they need his help, he leaves, but is suddenly attacked by a Ninja. The Ninja nearly kills Gordon, but Barbara uses a Batrang left over by Batman, attached with a small bomb she made, and throws it. It hits the Ninja, and James and her flee. The Ninja dies, but both of them are frightened by the experience. Meet Big Bad " Harv " Bruce holds a funraiser for Harvey, also to keep an eye on him. Dick is spending the night at the Orphanage to make sure everything is alright. At the funraiser, Harvey proposes to his girlfriend, Grace Lamont. However, when someone accidently ticks him off, he nearly kills them. Bruce takes him aside, and recommends he goes to a psychiatrist. Harvey uses his dad's lucky coin to decide if he'll go or not. He decides to go. Talia returns, and Bruce and her get to know more about each other. The Next Morning, Talia leaves Wayne Manor with a smile. Harvey arrives at the psychiatrist's office and then she attempts to figure out why he has this. Harvey reveals that he's always had anger.... a dark side.... after a bullying event, while his family said that never happened, he just had a minor suergery. She says that he has mulitple personality disorder and tries to hyponise him. She is able to talk with Big Bad " Harv ", who becomes very violent. He says that the other Harvey is a wimp and becomes even more violent. He smashes the window and nearly attacks her, but she stops the hyponising. A Group of Cars drive across Gotham, blowing up different stores and skyscapers. Ras attacks Harvey Dent's house, and nearly kills him. James Gordon is able to arrest some people, but Ras escapes, before blowing up a mall. Harvey enters court, and they learn about " the League of Shadows ". In the end, Ras stands on a skyscaper, and says, " The Pit is not here. We must find it soon. " In the middle of the night, Harvey is in his sleep, when he goes into a nightmare. His good side, Dent, is running away from a huge shadow. Suddenly, another Harvey Dent appears, this one representing Big Bad " Harv ". Big Bad " Harv " flips his lucky coin. Dent awakes up, but notices his other personality is getting stronger. The Future of Harvey and Bruce Bruce is training with Dick when Alfred tells him Talia is there. Talia comes to Bruce, and they sit in the Parlor. She reveals to him that... she's pregnant with their child! Bruce is shocked, and Dick is happy that he might get a brother.... before Alfred tells him that HE would change the diapers. Bruce stares into the fire, not sure about what to do, what to say. Alfred comes and suggests that since Harvey Dent is helping make Gotham safer, and this Batgirl has arrived... that he might give up the cowl. He then says that his parents would have always wanted him to marry first and then have a child. Then, he warns that Dick may have an unnormal adult life, and tells him that its either Batman or Bruce the father. Meanwhile.... Ras attacks the Courthouse while Harvey Dent is in a court, charging the assissans from before. Ras interrupts, and explains that the Court System has failed. It's time for the exteremists to act. Batman arrives to stop him, but Ras kills at least 6 people, including the judge. He blows up the roof and part of the courthouse. As Batman races to save Harvey, the floor explodes, setting half his face on fire, and knocking him to the ground. Batman disappears for 2 weeks, which allows crime to double in size. Gordon stands on the Batsymbol, hoping he comes, but he doesn't. Bruce sits in his room for days, thinking about Harvey. Meanwhile, Gordon visits him in the Hosiptal .... only to find him... disfigured. Later that night, Harvey wakes up, only under complete control of Big Bad " Harv ". He kills the nurse, walks out of the Hospital, killing a few doctors, patients, etc. Grace comes to see him, but in his rage he accidently kills her. He returns to his normal self for a moment, and then returns to Big Bad " Harv ". He says goodbye, and leaves the Hospital.... and thus Two-Face is Born. Lies, Identies, and Deception Dick is at school when Barbara asks him why Bruce hasn't been in Gotham lately. He says its because of Dent. Then, he asks what she thinks about Batgirl. When she accidently slips up, he gets angry, telling her that she never should have become Batgirl, and leaves. Bruce shows Talia around Wayne Enterprises, and as she meets Lucius Fox, she takes an acess card. She asks about Wayne Enterpirses's satellite. Lucius explains that he can activate electronics across the planet. It'd be used if they lost power. She then also takes a spare key to get into Wayne Manor. Alfred drives to Gotham, to get food for the following month. He goes shopping, and as he leaves the store, 2 ninjas beat him up and kidnap him. Late in the Night... Bruce and Dick are worried about Alfred and go looking for him. They can't find him. At the same time, Ras intergoattes Alfred, and thru torture... finds out Bruce Wayne is Batman. Bruce, with no idea where Alfred is, gets James to help him find Alfred. James still has no idea who Batman is, but helps. Meanwhile, he goes to a jewelary store.... and buys the most expensive ring. He calls Talia, and asks her to meet at the cafe in the beginning of the film. There, Bruce tells her that he loves her, and proposes to her. She denies, and then Ras al Ghul enters the cafe. He reveals that Talia is his daughter, and he knows that Bruce is the Batman. He then knocks him out, and Dick lives by himself for a while. He calls the Police again, and it goes Public that Bruce is missing. Dick goes to Barbara, and its still very awkard. He knows he said some things, but he needs her help to find Bruce and Alfred. The Robin and the Batgirl Save the Batman As they put Bruce in a jail cell in thier base, Talia goes into Labor. Ras al Ghul has no idea why she is in pain, when Bruce reveals that she's about to have HIS child. Ras grows angry and slaps Talia, before telling one of his servants to take her to Gotham General. Dick and Barbara go to Lucius Fox and tells him that they need to find Bruce. Lucius reveals ever since Batgirl came, he made a Batsuit for her. She puts it on, and she gets her own motorcycle. They figure out the League of Shadow's base is under the church she was at eariler. They attack and take down some ninjas. They free Alfred and Bruce as Talia enters the Hospital. She cries out as Doctors rush to push the child out. Robin and the rest of them burn down the Church and the base. Meanwhile.... The League and Ras attacks Wayne Manor and burns part of it down. Ras finds the Batcave and ruins part of it. The Heroes return there, and they can't believe what has happened. As they pick up the remains of the Batcave, Robin apolizes for overreacting to her being Batgirl and as they talk, Robin suddenly kisses her, and their relationship begins. Bruce sits down, and decides that the Bat Family has to die. Alfred looks on, and realizes that Batman is a part of Bruce. It will never die. But they have to save Gotham before he could be a father. He calls over James Gordon. Gordon enters the Batcave, and learns Batman's idendity. Gordon convinces Bruce that he has to remain Batman. He finds out that Talia has had thier child. Bruce and Ras al Ghul arrive in Gotham. Bruce sees his child, Ras sees his Grandchild. Bruce is able to convice Ras to stop, and thus they have a treatry. Talia names the child Damian Wayne. The Knight of Shadows: The Final Battle Begins 2 months later.... Crime is getting bigger and bigger. Batman has been missing for ages. Bruce Wayne sets up a press conference for Ras, who will annouch that the attackers are an evil organization and his organization is peaceful. Meanwhile, Talia walks into Wayne Enterprises and kills Lucius Fox. She then uses the access card to activate the satellite and she steals some new batmobiles and batplanes. The League gets in them, and travels across Gotham. Dick and Barbara get on a school bus heading to a field trip, and find that Harvey, known as Two-Face is driving them. He takes them to an abandoned museum. Ras begins to say that he is peaceful, but he annouches its a lie. He reveals he's been looking for the Lazarus Pit. One is rumored to be in Gotham. He plans to blow up Gotham, find the pit, and use it for his goal. He has planned thousands of bombs in thousands of pits. Now, he'll blow them up, and the chemicals will kill over half the world's population, setting the world into balance. The City goes into Panic has he activates a few bombs, blowing up the bridges, Wayne Enterprises, and other buildings. The League starts killing people and blowing up buildings. Bruce knows that the treaty has been broken, and becomes Batman. As he prepares to fight, Gordon asks what he is. Batman repiles that he's The Knight of Gotham. He jumps of a building, and fights some of the League members. Then, he finds that a group of kids have been kidnapped by Harvey Dent. He goes there, unaware of whom the kids are. Endgame Dick and Barabra are held at gunpoint by Two-Face, who explains that Gotham must suffer for everything they'd forced onto him. Batman arrives and begs for Harvey to not kill. Harvey decides he's had enough of everything and flips the coin to see if they all die or not. Bruce knocks Harvey to the side and they fight. Batman gets then the other kids out of the building, and the family goes last in the evelator. Suddenly, Harvey attacks and reveals he's rigged a bunch of bombs. As they fight heading up, Batman grabs the two of them and using a grappling hook flies to the roof after he damages it and it races to the bottom of the building. Harvey cries out as it hits the bottom, killing him. The building explodes as they leave, and the biggest penny in the world rolls out. Dick and Barbara thank him, and get on thier suits. Barbara and Batman go after Talia, while Robin joins the cops. James Gordon and the Cops lead an attack againest the League of Shadows. They charge, and kill people near City Hall. Robin goes and helps out. Talia flies in the plane, as the city is blown building by building. Batman and Batgirl fly in the Batplane, and knock her to the docks. Batman doesn't want to have to fight her, but she shoots him a few times. She and Batgirl fight hard, when the satellite activates Phase 1: The Bombs to reveal the Lazarus Pit in Gotham. Batgirl pushes her down a whole, where one of the bombs blow. She dies in the blast as parts of Gotham is surrounded in flames and holes. Communaction errors cause the bombs to make the shape... of a bat. The Bat Family fights againest Ras Al Ghul. Suddenly, City Hall explodes, and the Lazarus Pit is revealed. James Gordon kills Ras, and he falls into the pit. However, he comes back to life and attacks them, knocking out James Gordon, Robin, and Batgirl. Batman and Ras fight, as Ras explains the truth behind Joe's death and reveals he is the true mastermind behind it, not the Court of Owls. Ras puts the bomb in the pit, and flees in a plane. Batman goes to Barbara, who reawakes. He tells her to hack into the satellite and stop it. He uses the grappling hook to go onto the plane and fight. Barbara heads to her home, only for her to be shot in the spine by a criminal. Robin helps her, and she is able to hack into the satellite. Barbara passes out, and Batman fights againest Ras. He purposely crashes the plane, to make sure there are no remains. The Plane crashes outside of Gotham, and both are supposly killed. Gotham begins to be rebuilt, and everyone mourns for the death of the Batman. Suddenly, Bruce Wayne appears at the memorial service, much to the delight of Alfred and Robin. Barbara is revealed to never be able to walk again, and gives up being Batgirl, in favor of being Oracle. James Gordon is revealed to have forgotten the idendity of Batman, and thus all is well. 4 Years later..... ( Views Barbara, now Oracle working in the Police HQ, getting a huge from her dad ) ( Then views Robin throwing the old costume away, and putting the mask on, becoming Nightwing and jumping off a building ) ( Views Bruce playing with Damian Wayne while Alfred watches) ( Then views Catwoman, who is revealed to be living good in San Francisco, living with a child ) ( Then views Vicki Vale happy in Metropolis ) ( Then, the camera rises to the top of a skyscraper, to see the batsymbol, and Batman, standing there, before jumping off and heading towards the camera ) THE END Characters Matt Bomer as Bruce Wayne/Batman Larry Lamb as Alfred TBA as Dick Grayson TBA as Barbara Gordon Ralph Fiennes as Ras al Ghul Gemma Artenton as Talia al Ghul Chase Crawford as Two-Face Danny John Jules as Lucius Fox Bryan Cranston as James Gordon Pierce Brosnan as Thomas Wayne (flashback) Helen Hunt as Maratha Wayne (flashback) TBA as Damian Wayne TBA as Grace Lamolt Charlize Theron as Selina Kyle (cameo) Jon Hamm as Lincoln March/Thomas Wayne Junior/The Owlman (flashback) Nicholas Cage as Johnathan Crane (flashback) Mackenzie Crook as Joe Chill (flashback and mentioned) TBA as Young Bruce (flashback) Viggo Mortensen as Roman Sionis/Black Mask (flashback) Whoopi Goldberg as Dr. Nora Crest Soundtrack COMING SOON Upcoming Apperances of Characters It was confrimed that Bruce would be in the second Justice League movie. As for future Batman Movies set in this universe, there may be some other animation specials, possibly an animation adaptation of Batman: Arkham Asylum ( with some changes ). :D There is also the possibly of the spinoff movie, Nightwing - Thanks to Cartoon44. Trivia *Robin was introduced in The Knight of Gotham, before becoming Robin in The Knight of Fear. Barbara was introduced in The Knight of Fear, before becoming Batgirl in this movie. *Josh Pence was suppose to be Ras al Ghul, but he was replaced by Ralph Fiennes. Category:User:Sci100